


Spontaneous Heat

by Reylogirlforever



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylogirlforever/pseuds/Reylogirlforever
Summary: Lee was an Omega with a little girl and no mate. She thought her time had passed and struggled with the prospect of being alone for the rest of her life. That was until a handsome Alpha and an unexpected meeting changed everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Lee trudged through the grocery store after a long day running her business. Her daughter was not feeling well and she wanted to get some nutritious food for her. Chicken nuggets and Happy Meals were not keeping her healthy.

Maybe some homemade chicken soup with turmeric, she thought.

 

Her little 7 year old bounced around the produce section, still full of energy even though she had a cold, always moving, always humming or singing. She was not a quiet or docile child. She was not very obedient either. It was hard to be both a mother and father for her especially since her own parents had been so indulging of her in childhood, that she was certain that she was a real princess until she reached the age of fourteen. She was grateful for that, but it hadn't equipped her to deal with such a strong-willed and energetic child of her own.

 

She headed for the celery only to discover that there was none to be found. Turning toward the organic section she noticed a very tall man there attempting to avoid tripping over her bouncing daughter, Marie. He stilted forward on his tiptoes, trying to avoid stepping on her, almost falling forward into the refrigerated shelves of produce.

 

"Marie! Come here please, watch where you are going."

 

The man's body language said he was annoyed. Well, she couldn't really blame him for that. Maybe he didn't like children. There appeared to be some muscles under his clothes that were now very tense, the veins on his neck popping out. He was very tall, 6'3 at least, maybe 6'5, of sold build, he looked athletic. She could see from the back that he had dark hair and muscled arms. His small cart held a few items in small quantities and a quart of milk.

 

 _Definitely_ on his own, a military man, maybe....

 

In the back of her mind she thought:

 

I wish I was fifteen years younger....

 

She felt a little sad knowing that her time had passed, that her beauty was fading and that likely, she would be sleeping alone for the rest of her life. If only she had made different choices when she was still young and beautiful. She had been once, and had wasted her youth on the wrong things and the wrong people.

 

Another hot flash chose to assault her in that very moment. Ugh.

 

Turning 50 sucks, she thought as sweat beaded on her forehead and she felt like she was burning alive from the inside out, once again. It had been happening more often lately.

 

The man turned toward her and she realized that he had silver at his temples, that he was probably close to her own age. She started to apologize for her daughter, to say something, but when his piercing blue eyes met hers, she forgot how to speak. He didn't look happy or even friendly. There was an intensity there, a strength, and something else, but she had no idea what that was about. He had a strong jaw and a broad chest.

 

She felt like she knew this man from somewhere.. and he was perfect. Absolutely the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. Her knees actually went out from under her and she had to catch herself with the cart.

 

What the hell is wrong with me?

 

Embarrassed now, she looked away as her whole body seemed to flush. Her skin was entirely too hot and tight. Beads of sweat ran down her spine and thighs under her clothes.

 

She had been without a husband for fifteen years and was engaged to Marie's father when he turned bad. Hell, maybe he never was good. That was eight years ago.

 

After that fiasco, there had been no one else. She didn't want to go through any more pain. She was alone and had gotten used to it. She had been happy with her life.

 

Why then had her thoughts turned to finding someone recently? Was it turning 50? Hormones? Or something else? So why the sudden interest in this strange man? Maybe she really just needed to get laid. But that had never turned out well and really she knew she wanted something more, longed for it even. There had to be someone out there for her.

 

If only it weren't too late....

 

He turned and walked away without a second glance. Still, she wondered where she had seen him before. Was it one of the dating apps that she had recently joined?

 

It doesn't matter anyway, because a man like that would not be interested in someone like you, said her internal voice.

You're not good enough for him......young enough, thin enough, pretty enough, just not enough.

Men always wanted younger women. Why wouldn't they?

 

God knows she had tried to lose weight, exercise more, beautify herself as much as possible, but it was never going to be enough. Her time had passed, the sooner she accepted it, the sooner she could find her peace again. But it was hard to accept. She held back a tear as she thought about never really having been loved and now, living the rest of her life without it.

 

Marie snapped her out of her dark thoughts.

"Mama, I want some Sushi."

"Really? You want Sushi instead of soup?"

"Yep."

She smiled up at her, her bright eyes sparkling and the freckles dancing across her face as she smiled.

"Pleeeease."

"Alright, lets go see if they have the kind you like."

They found the Sushi and put it in the cart.

"One more thing, then we can go home."

Marie climbed into the cart.

 

Good, at least she was contained for the moment.....

 

They headed over to the cereal isle. As she was turning in, the man from the produce isle was turning out. He pinned her with his eyes yet again. He looked upset, angry almost.

 

Was he disgusted by her?

 

She blushed and looked away, not able to maintain eye contact with him, he was too intense, her attraction to him too embarrassing.

 

A wave of heat washed over her again and it wasn't until she felt something running down her legs that she realized what was going on.

 

He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear:

 

"You're going into heat."

 

As the realization hit home, she couldn't help but inhale his scent with him so close. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body, his breath on her neck. She trembled, her knees suddenly feeling like they were made of rubber again.

 

"Oh my God." Was all she could get out as she struggled with what her body was doing, and in public, no less.

 

This is how she would die. She was literally going to die from embarrassment. Her face flushed bright red. Responsible women didn't leave the house when it was time for a heat. The problem was, she thought she was done with heats. She hadn't had one in over two years, and now here she was in the middle of Kroger with her slick running down her legs and in front of the handsome stranger no less.

 

"Where's your mate?"

 

His voice was deep, commanding as if the answer to that question was extremely important.

 

He looked at Marie who was happily playing a game on the cell phone, completely unaware of what was happening around her.

 

"Uhh..I don't have one.."

 

"Look, You need to go home right now. Did you drive here?"

 

She nodded as the first cramps made her double over. There was only one thing that would make them go away.

 

"I'm not sure if I can drive right now." Her voice sounded much smaller than she wanted it to.

 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get home safely."

 

Of course he would.

 

It was an Alpha instinct to take care of an Omega, especially one in heat. He moved even closer to her, blocking her from the view of any other males that could pick up on her scent. He put his arm around her waist in a small gesture of possession.

 

Another Alpha came around the corner with a ferile look in his eyes, clearly having caught her scent. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the other Alpha pull her even closer to him, tucking her under his arm. He glared at the other male, showing his teeth. The message was clear.

 

She's mine and I'll fight you if I have to.

 

The other man averted his eyes in submission and walked away.

 

Oblivious to the Alpha posturing that was going on, all she could think about was how it felt really good to be held close this way. Her knees were weak and he steadied her.

 

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too. I won't let anyone harm you."

 

"Please... get my phone from Marie and call my best friend Elaine, she will take care of Marie for me."

 

"First we get you out of here, the way you smell right now, the pheromones coming off of you are enough to drive any man insane and send him straight into rut."

 

He appeared to struggle with it himself as he picked her up and carried her whilst pushing Marie in the cart to his truck.

She nuzzled into his chest.

Oh, he smelled good. He smelled right.

He was warm, heavily muscled, strong. She felt safe.

Alpha, she thought...but then she stopped herself.

 

No. She had no Alpha. This was just a kind stranger. He probably just wanted somewhere to put his knot. Damn, she might just take him up on it if he asked at this point. A heat without a mate was painful and miserable. She'd been through it many times before.

 

He strapped Marie in the back seat of his truck after strapping her seatbelt on in the front. She noticed that his pupils were blown wide open. He wanted her. Well, what Alpha didn't want an Omega in heat? It was nothing personal. It didn't mean anything, but there was a part of her that wished it did.

 

She heard him talking to Elaine on the phone then he got behind the wheel.

 

"I'm taking Marie to Elaine's for you. Then I'll take you where ever you want me to."

 

He unrolled the windows, presumably to lessen the strength of her scent inside the truck. She noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel very hard - he had white knuckles. She couldn't help but also notice the enormous erection that was threatening to bust free from his jeans.

 

I should not have looked....... she thought as more slick gushed out of her and a strong cramp made her grit her teeth.

 

She stifled a moan, but he heard it, glancing over at her. 

 

"Shh. It will be okay little Omega, I promise."

 

"I'm Eric by the way."

 

He smiled at her and she thought that her heart was going to fly out of her chest.

 

"I'm Lee, and you've met Marie."

 

Marie looked up from her game for a moment at the sound of her name and then returned her attention to it.

After what seemed like an eternity they pulled up in front of Elaine's house.

 

Elaine got Marie out of the car.

"Bye Mama!"

"Bye, Sugarplum."

Elaine stepped around to the passenger's side of Eric's truck.

 

"Are you sure you want to go with him? We've got suppressants and relaxants here. We could just keep you knocked-out for a week."

 

"Thank you, but Eric will take me home. I'll be fine. Thank you for taking Marie."

 

Elaine raised an eyebrow. She looked skeptical, but nodded her head and took Marie into her house.

 

With Marie out of the car she didn't even try to stifle her moans.

 

"Ohhh. Fuck this hurts."

 

"Listen, I know you don't know me yet, but I want to help you through your heat. You can say no, and I'll take you home. I'll even help you with the relaxants, whatever you need. But I really hope you'll say yes. I promise you won't regret it. I'll take such good care of you little Omega, I promise."

 

"Yes, Please yes! Take me home with you. Please. Take care of me....," the words flew out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying. She was panting now, her need to be knotted escalating.

 

He could hear the desperation in her voice. He wanted her to be clear -headed, not blinded by biology.

 

"Be calm now."

 

He pressed a hand to her throat calming her instantly. His voice was deep and reassuring. The command coming from an Alpha was irresistible. Her breathing slowed and her cramping lessened considerably.

 

"Thank you Alpha." There it was, there was no sense in pretending she didn't want him too.

 

"It is my pleasure Lee. We will be home soon and I will show you what it means to have your Alpha care for you."

 

It didn't go unnoticed that he had said "Your Alpha" as though he already belonged to her. She sighed and thought,

If only I were enough... she secretly hoped for this to be a real relationship, but knew it wasn't realistic. He would leave her after her heat was over like so many Alphas often did.

 

They rode in the car for another twenty minutes to Eric's house. She whimpered as the cramps came, but they were much less intense than before.

Eric stroked her hair and spoke softly to her. The deep tones of his voice relaxed her.

 

"We're almost there now, be calm, Shhh. It's alright. I've got you."

 

Finally they pulled into the driveway. He came around to her side and scooped her up into his arms. She sighed as she inhaled his scent and burrowed into his neck getting as close to his scent gland as she could.

 

Yes, this was a good mate, this was right. She didn't care if it was the hormones talking.

She kissed and nipped at his neck, showing her acceptance of him.

He growled when her mouth came very close to the edge of his gland. The vibrations from his chest sent a chill down her spine.

"Keep that up and we might not even make it into the house."

"Alpha, hurry." she whispered into his ear.

It was enough to make him start running with her.


	2. If tomorrow never comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This is pure smut. If you are avoiding that, join me for chapter 3. Enjoy.

He stepped across the threshold of his house, with Lee in his arms.

What a beautiful little thing she was. Silky dark hair to her waist and bright hazel eyes, Thank God he had run into her when he did, else she might not be here with him now. Someone else might have brought her home, or worse taken her against her will in the parking lot with Marie looking on.

_No._ He had to stop thinking this way. She was here now.

_Mine_. His internal Alpha insisted.

He loved the way she nestled against his chest, how she was so tiny and light, her long auburn hair and her beautiful doe eyes. She smelled like heaven. She was the perfect Omega.

She didn’t know what he already knew, that she was his True Mate. He had been dreaming about her and recognized her intoxicating scent. He knew, because his previous claim mark had disappeared as soon as he met her eyes for the first time. He hadn’t expected that at all. Usually the marks of a mate that had passed on, stayed. There was only one reason his mark had disappeared. She had to be his True Mate.

Her instantaneous heat as soon as she caught his pheremones was another thing. It was very rare, and only shared by destined pairs. She would be his. This made his heart sing.

He layed her out on his bed and kneeling beside her whispered;

“Do you need anything? Water? Want to bathe? Sleep? Tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you, anything, anything at all.”

She shook her head no. She was writhing now, the need to be mated escalating as she lie immersed in his scent on his bed.

He knew what she needed. It was an Alpha’s job to know, only he wasn’t going to say it out loud.

“I’m going to get us some water. Get undressed and you can stay under the covers if you want to.”

He stepped out.

Was she so far gone that he didn’t want to see her body? She undressed anyway. Her clothes were definitely too constricting. It made her a little sad that he didn’t find her body attractive. She would be mated by him regardless. There was no turning back now.

He returned with a glass of water for her and held the glass for her as she drank. He was shirtless now, wearing only his boxers.

“Better?”

“Yes, Thank you.” She tried not to stare at his chiseled abs.

_Too_ _late_.

Another strong cramp hit her and she let out a shaky breath.

Eric put down the glass and climbed in under the sheets behind her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. He stroked her hair. He did not want to overwhelm her.

“Shh. Little Omega. You can rest now. I’m here. Your Alpha is here.”

The heat of his skin against hers felt amazing. She let out a shuddering sigh of relief. Her muscles relaxed and she drifted in and out of sleep for awhile, aware of the strong arms holding her, and his soothing presence. She was not alone. Nothing mattered right now. Only this, only him. The feeling of being held was glorious. She felt safe and wanted. His weight on the mattress a comfort, his scent a drug.

At some point he had lost his boxers and she could feel his hard nakedness pressing in to her spine. She started to tense up again, but not out of fear or uncertainty, purely out of her need to be knotted.

“ I wanted to tell you something Lee before we get to the point where there’s no more talking.”

He kissed her neck, right below her scent gland. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt like it was going to leap out of her chest.

“What is it Alpha?”

“You are so beautiful. Please don’t think this is strange, but I’ve dreamed about you. Your scent is the same as in my dream....I feel like I already know you.”

He turned her in his arms so that she was facing him now. He looked into her soft hazel eyes as he took her face in his hands and traced her features with his fingers.

“I had a mate once, but she was killed in an accident last year. I knew she wasn’t my True Mate, but I still loved her.”

“Ohh. I’m sorry.”

“When I saw you for the first time in the store I recognized you. I felt my old claim mark disappear. When I realized the little girl was yours, I was upset for a moment because that meant you already had a mate.”

He sighed, the idea of her being mated to someone else, still upsetting him.

“When was the last time you went into heat?”

She was blushing now, she didn’t want to tell him she had stopped having heats because she was getting too old.

“Uhh, I um.. I haven’t had one in over two years.”

“And yet today, as soon as you caught my scent, you went into a spontaneous heat. I’m telling you all of this because I want you to know that we are destined mates, True Mates. I want you to know this before we Mate, so there is no doubt in your mind. I’m an Alpha, I know these things instinctually, and I’m 100% sure that you are mine.”

She looked a little shocked but he didn’t care.

He was telling her everything she had ever wanted to hear a man say to her.....everything that had never been said to her......could it be true? Could she dare to hope?

He kissed her then for the first time. She tasted like honey and bread and home. She panted into his mouth. He knew she was burning alive now, in the same way he was. He seared a trail of little kisses down her throat, drowning in her sweet scent as he nipped and licked around her scent gland, stopping short of biting it. He wanted to bite her right now, he really did, but it was probably better for her if he waited.

She moaned and writhed in his arms. Her eyes were wild, her pupils full blown as she looked down at him as he kissed her breasts and licked her belly, working his way down lower. She was more than ready, and the proof of her arousal was pooled on the bed around her.

“You’re so wet for me....” he gritted out, the pain of his own excitement becoming almost too much to bear.

He wanted to taste her first.

He kissed her swollen bud, the center of her pleasure, and then suckled it. His own manhood leaked and jumped as he tasted her for the first time, a flavor so indescribable and intoxicating, that it took his breath away. She came quickly and more of her warm juices flowed directly onto his lips as she moaned and quivered in his grip.

All she could get out was,

“Inside me...please..please..please.”

She was squirming under his hands, out of her mind from wanting his knot inside her. She knew that was the only thing that would ease her cramps, the emptiness that tortured her.

Mate should be inside... thrummed her internal Omega.

“I’ve got you my beautiful mate, patience.”

He ran his fingers all over her skin, causing it to erupt into goosebumps, as if her skin weren’t already sensitive enough, worshiping her body with his hands.

“What a good little Omega you are, so soft and pretty, being so patient for me.”

Those words of praise did something to her.

Her mate was pleased. He thought she was pretty. Inside she swelled with pride.

Breathlessly she whispered,

“Anything for you Alpha..”

“Alright, I think you’ve waited long enough sweetheart.”

He moved up her body and positioned himself at her entrance, pressing himself slowly inside her warm wet home. He shuddered and let out a sigh.

“So good Omega....... you feel so good”

Her body responded to the praise by clenching down on him. He sucked in a breath as he tried to maintain his control. He could feel his knot already beginning to swell.

She arched her back and moaned as he pressed in further, until he was buried completely inside her.

“Alpha, she panted, you’re so big...”

If that didn’t do something for his ego....

He felt himself grow even more inside her, if that were even possible.

_Mate_ _likes_ _it_..

He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. It had already been at least two hours since her heat had pushed him into his rut, and his body demanded a release.

He pushed her knees back to her shoulders and gripped her hips, so that he could push in and lift her up to him at the same time, burying himself as deep inside her as possible.

She whined as he stretched her body, placing her in the position he wanted her until he started to move.

He started slowly, giving her body a few moments to adjust to his size. She was stretched so tightly, he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Are you alright, little mate?”

She nodded furiously, her head thrown back, unable to form coherent thoughts or to speak as the pleasure of having him inside her so deeply left her a trembling mess. Finally she got out,

“P...p Perfect,” she studdered  in her delirium.

He drove into her then and just when she thought he couldn’t get any deeper, he pulled her hips up, using one strong arm to lift her, so that inside, his head pushed into the limits of her womb.

She arched into the pressure and let out a loud sigh, as her body yielded to her Alpha’s.

“I’m yours, Alpha,” she panted out as her body was taking control of everything.

“Oh my God.....Oh....”he breathed. His arms trembled as he struggled to hold on.

“Fuck!,”he called out.

“You’ve notched me.......,” he panted, out of his mind in the throes of his pleasure as her cervix gave way for him, fitting tightly around the head of his cock inside.

She moaned and whimpered and chanted,

“yes, yes,yes,yes...,”

as she experienced the absolute best orgasm of her life.

This was everything. _He_ was everything.

He growled, as the feeling of her fluttering around him threatened to send him over the edge.

He gritted his teeth and gave her two more small movements as she cried and yelled out nonsense in her state of mindless ecstasy.

On the third thrust, He licked the gland on her neck, causing her to clench harder. He wasn’t waiting any longer. He bit into her gland and as her blood filled his mouth, he pushed his knot inside to the limit and filled her with his essence.

Mine, mine, mine...

He lifted one of her legs and pushed it to the side, twisting her so he could spoon in behind her and hold her through their tie. His knot stretched her even more as he rolled to the side, causing her to tremble all over. She continued to shiver in pleasure as his knot reacted to her orgasm, and he pulsed and spilled inside her for the better part of an hour.

Licking her gland kept her in ecstasy for much longer than he thought was humanly possible.

He whispered all sorts of tender words into her ear as they remained tied and she had never in her life, felt more desired.

“You’re beautiful little mate, you took it so well, I can’t wait to have you again, so tight and wet for me, you’re simply perfect....I can’t believe you notched me, it’s so rare and special and more proof that you were made to be mine.”

His showered her neck with little kisses and nuzzled into her hair, rubbing his neck on hers, so she would smell like him as was right.

“I want to stay inside you like this forever.”

She sighed, contented now that she had his knot and his spend filling her up, the hormones and pheromones calming her and sending her into a euphoric state.

_This_ _man_. She had never had sex like this. Nothing had even come close. He seemed so sincere about being her True Mate......... if only he were speaking the truth.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about how this was going to end. This was always her downfall, she couldn’t just live in the moment and take it for what it was. She had to ruin it, thinking about how when next week came, she would be alone again, longing for this. Still, a small piece of her heart hoped that she was wrong.


	3. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat progresses.

Eric caught her tears with his thumbs.

“Why are you crying little mate? Am I hurting you?”

“No.... God no...you feel amazing...I’m sorry.. I’m just being emotional. It must be all of the hormones...”

He held her tighter and nuzzled into her hair. He rolled so that his body pinned her to the mattress. He knew the Omega in her would be comforted by his weight, and his body covering hers. The action said, I’m here, you’re not alone, you are safe with me, you are mine.

“Lee, I meant what I said. We’re True Mates. You can tell me anything. I want to know everything about you. Please don’t hold anything back. I can sense your sadness. Tell me, ..... tell me everything.”

She sighed. Could she trust him with her secrets? She had fallen for that before and they had been used as weapons against her. Still, she could sense his sincerity and his scent backed it up. There was no nervousness or deception there. His body weight soothed her. She was not alone. She wanted to trust him, she really did.

“I want to tell you, I really do. I’m just not sure I’m ready to yet. I need to think about it.”

He licked her scent gland languidly then and purred into her ear,

“There is absolutely nothing to think about. You are mine. I will not allow anyone or anything to harm you. I can tell you’ve been hurt before by those that did not appreciate you. Forget the past, you are with me now.”

He nipped at her fresh claim-mark to remind her that she had been claimed.

His teeth on her mark, sent a jolt directly to where they were still tied. Her body reacted immediately which caused his to harden even more, tying them tighter.

She swooned at the sensation.

“Alpha...,”. she breathed as she forgot completely what she had been saying a few moments before.

“Yes, little mate. Now you see. I am here. I have claimed you and you are mine. Entrust yourself to my care. I won’t let you down.”

He bent his head to suck rhythmically at her mark. She came again quickly and, hard.

“Eric...” she shuddered and rocked in his grip as what her body was doing to his, caused him to fill her yet again. This is what she needed - this, and him.

Tears flowed down her cheeks this time, not out of sadness, but out of relief. This had to be right. It felt so right. Please let this be right. Nothing else could ever compare to this. Hormones be damned.

Several hours after they had begun, Eric’s body relaxed as Lee fell asleep in his arms. He couldn’t help but notice that none of his seed escaped her body, it had all remained inside her when he pulled away. There had been so much of it that he had given her and she had kept all of it. It was an Alpha instinct to want that. The idea made him happy. She was a good mate. Surely he had given her pups, pups of his own. He hoped so, nothing could ever make him happier.

He stalked down to the kitchen to get some food. He needed protein and calories if he were going to be able to see her through to the end of her heat. He tried to take good care of himself, but he was not twenty anymore. This was only day one. The next two days would prove to be even more intense. She probably wouldn’t eat much but he brought her some fruit and water back to their bed anyway.

Their bed.....

Yes, she would be here with him now and this would become their bed permanently. The idea filled him with joy. What a gift she was.

I don’t deserve her, his brain said, but his heart pushed that down. He was not going to let his past and the things that he had yet to do, ruin this.

He climbed back into bed with her and pulled her tightly to his chest as he slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

 

She woke up several hours later wrapped in Eric’s strong arms.

Tears rolled down her face.

Why am I crying... she asked herself once again....

She knew the answer....

Because this man was making her want things. Things she knew she could never have. He was making her want him. Want him as her own, to keep. It never worked out that way, no matter how badly she had wanted it in the past. No one was for keeps. Other people had found their perfect mates, and were loved, not her.

But oh, how she wished his words were true......and how she wanted him to love her. He had bitten her, and that was something, but Alpha’s could bite as many females as they wanted, whereas she only got to choose one. A glimmer of hope shone through for a moment.

Maybe he does really want me....

But it disappeared as quickly. Someone like him probably had lots of mates. She couldn’t possibly be the only one. Hoping for it only made the pain worse in the end. Better to just play along, knowing it was all just a game that men played with women, the power of her heat blinding them both.

She wiped her tears and tried to think about something else, but all she could think about was him and how she never wanted to leave his bed.

A few moments later Eric stirred. He stretched and nuzzled into her neck.

“Mmm,” he growled, the vibrations from his voice hardening her nipples.

He reached around and rolled one between his fingers as he planted little nips and kisses on the back of her neck.

“Sleep well, little mate?”

She felt the hard press of him in the cleft of her ass.

She was already breathless and writhing against his length.

“Yes... ohh..”she blurted, as he scraped his teeth along her mating gland.

“Good. I intend to keep you very busy today,” he said as he slid inside her easily, her pussy already dripping her slick for him.

She tried to give a response, but was overwhelmed by the feel of his thick head, stretching and filling her, right where she needed it to. She rocked back into it and began to ride it as he held perfectly still for her.

“That’s it, just take what you need, Baby.”

For a moment she wanted to cry at the tenderness in his voice, but she was distracted when he reached around and stroked her hard little clit with gentle fingers.

“Yes, that’s it. Just cum for me. It’s alright, you don’t have to hold anything back. Cum for me.”

Her body obeyed him as if it had a mind of it’s own and she came hard, squirting her juices all over him.

“Oh Fuck that’s hot...”

He hadn’t anticipated that from her and his knot began to swell quickly. Acting on instinct, he went to his knees and held her around the waist as he thrusted into her fast and hard as she cried and called out his name.

His rough handling only intensified her ongoing orgasm and he pushed all the way in just before his knot was too large to fit inside her.

He stayed on his knees as he spilled into her, and her whole body trembled and quaked with the force of their shared orgasm.

Leigh was out of her mind in the throes of her ecstasy and she blurted out, “Alpha, I love you!”


	4. Wrong

Leigh was out of her mind in the throes of her ecstasy and she blurted out, “Alpha, I love you!” 

“You do? Ohh....Thank God you do....,”  
He responded breathlessly as he eased her down on to the mattress, their bodies tied the way they should always be.  
For a few minutes they just panted and caught their breath together, slowly coming down from the high of their intense coupling.  
He rubbed his neck on hers, mixing their scents together and stimulating both of their mating glands, which made their tie pulse and throb even more.  
Heaven.   
He was stroking her back, just at the base of her spine, and Oh God, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her body clenched in unison with his gentle touches there. Why did it feel so good?,  
“What are you doing to me?...”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The way you’re touching me.....it feels so good....”  
“It’s supposed to feel good when your mate touches your breeding gland.”  
He wiggled his fingers there, to emphasize his point.  
The sensation robbed her of any coherent thought...  
“Breeding gland...but...I’m...”  
“Shh. Just enjoy it. You’re my mate and I will pleasure you however I see fit. Just relax. Let me.....Let me love you.”  
The idea was still a little foreign to him, but he knew it was right.  
He picked up the pace of his strokes. Leigh’s heart fluttered in her chest, as the strong sensations washed over her. Pleasure, warmth, security, love. So much love. God, she would do anything for this man. Right now, all she wanted was to grow his pups inside her womb.   
Has to be the hormones....she thought briefly, before she just didn’t care about any of the implications....  
Her body shifted under his hands and inside, the cervix yielded, once again notching him, capturing his head as the stimulation from his touches took her even higher.   
He cried out with a shuddering breath at the sensation of having his body being accepted fully by hers as she fluttered and pulsed around him, her scent intensifying into something indescribably amazing. She wanted him it said, wanted his pups.  
“My mate...precious mate...yes, I will give you what you need...“  
He was mindless in his ecstasy now, as he panted and trembled at the feel of her and the idea that she wanted her belly round with his children.  
A low growl escaped his throat, causing her skin to erupt in goosebumps, and her nipples to harden. She arched into him as her body took over everything, the fluttering inside her, sucking rhythmically at his head. All she could do was float in ecstasy as her helpless little cries and whimpers heightened his senses.   
Those sounds spoke to the basest instincts in him. They meant he had captured her and won, she was his, his masculine prowess leaving her helpless in his grip.   
She looked perfect arched back into him, her hair a wild mess, her lips swollen from his kisses her nipples standing straight up for his attention. Her scent was intoxicating him.   
It begged for him to fill her body with his seed, to give her what it demanded, a release and the creation of life. Curling his body as tightly around her as their tie would allow, he bit into her mark once again. Letting out a deep moan, He shook like a leaf as he gave her his seed, and with tears running down his face he said,  
“I love you too.”

 

Eric held her Close to his chest as Leigh fell asleep in his arms, sated for now. He knew this was only the beginning for her, that her need to be mated would only escalate as her heat progressed over the next few days. He smiled to himself, thinking about how wonderful it was going to be to finally be able to be with his True Mate and fulfill her every desire, especially during her heat. He kissed her temple before getting up to get a drink. He needed to stay hydrated if he was going to keep up with her over the next few days. He glanced back at her as he left the room.   
She looks like an angel, he thought. I don’t deserve her, if she only knew....  
Just then, he heard a noise downstairs. Instinctively following his training, he padded soundlessly down the staircase, ready to spring into action if necessary. Because of who he was, he never discounted the possibility that someone would come for him. He fully expected a wet team to show up at his house one day, as soon as the government decided that he knew too much, or had done too much, or that he had become too much of a liability. It was just how people in his line of work ended. It never really mattered to him before. He knew it was only a matter of time. A few short months ago he would have welcomed it. But now with Leigh here, and his hope for finding his True Mate fulfilled, it was the last thing that he wanted. He wondered if they knew she was upstairs. He couldn’t take that chance. Protecting her would be the priority. Instead of trying to fight it out inside the house, he ran out the front door, to draw whomever it was out of his house, and away from Leigh. It was a mistake.  
Leigh awoke to an empty bed. That was not what she had expected. She sat up and stretched, her body still sore from how Eric had taken her so roughly that last time. But it was a good sore. It made her think of how it felt to have him inside. A gush of her slick ran down her thighs at that thought and pooled on the bed. Damned heat. Where was her mate anyway? She got up thinking maybe he was in the shower, but he wasn’t there. She went downstairs. He wasn’t in the kitchen either. Maybe he went out to get us breakfast, she thought as she climbed back into the bed, reveling in his scent that was all over the sheets. She drifted back off to sleep.  
Her body woke her up a few hours later, the desperate need to be mated, setting her on fire. She rolled over, expecting to see Eric, but he was still absent.   
“Eric?”  
She called out his name louder this time, but she knew he wasn’t there. No Alpha would have stayed away with the way her body was burning right now. Something had to be wrong.   
She tried to get up, but the strong cramps knocked the air from her lungs. All she could do was lay there writhing in pain, and wait it out. She had done it many times before, but never after having a mate in the beginning. The tears were flowing freely now, tears of frustration, tears of worry, tears of utter pain. How could he have just left her to suffer? Was he injured or worse? Did he just not want her? He had said that he loved her and bitten her, was all of that a lie? How could she have been so stupid to find herself in this situation? She curled into a ball and just let the tears come. Better to let them all out. Still, even with all of those questions swirling around her, she held on to his name, which she chanted inside her head like a mantra, holding on to a small flicker of hope that this was all some sort of terrible accident and that he hadn’t abandoned her on purpose.  
Eric, Eric, Eric....  
She thought about how in the past other Alphas had just taken her through her heat and left her afterwards, after they had used her body for their pleasure. Always taking from her, but leaving her with nothing in the end. She had thought this time was different, she had hoped that it was. No Alpha had ever left her in the middle of her heat. What did that mean? That she was repulsive, or that he was afraid of his feelings toward her and wanted to avoid complications to his life? She really knew nothing about him. She didn’t even know what he did for work, or who his friends were. She hadn’t even asked for his last name. Again, foolishness on her part and here she was now, paying the price. Men had always taken from her and she kept giving them what they wanted. Was it her lot in life as an Omega, or was it just her? When was someone going to give to her? All she ever wanted was for someone to give her love, yet no one ever had. She thought that maybe Eric would have been the one to do it, she had hoped that he was. The disappointment of being wrong, was too much to bear. Eventually after crying herself out, she drifted off to sleep again, cold and exhausted.  
The next morning, she went through the house, searching for clues. She found out his last name from his mail. Asbjorn. Eric Asbjorn. A very Nordic name, like a Viking. Yes, he would fit that description, now that she thought about it. She couldn’t leave because of her heat, so she called and tried to file a missing persons report, but the police required that the person be missing for at least 48 hours and a report had to be filed in person. That would have to wait. It wouldn’t be safe for her to leave or to have anyone come to the house until her heat was over. So she was stranded there. Secretly she hoped that he would just turn up with a good excuse as to why he had disappeared, she couldn’t help it. She called all of the hospitals, but did not find him there either. As much as she wanted to pretend that he was coming back for her, she knew deep down that he had either rejected her or something was terribly wrong. There were no other options. As night fell and her heat overcame her body again, she grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels From his bar and started drinking. It dulled her physical pain a bit, but it didn’t help her mind. She indulged her fantasy that he was coming back to her and she thought about how  
her Alpha would know what to do for her. She was needing to hear the rumble of his voice and look into his eyes, feel his arms around her. She knew his scent would calm her and his steady breathing would soothe her, make her feel safe. Really, he didn’t have to do much of anything except be there and she would calmed, comforted. Nothing else seemed to be as important, no problem insurmountable - when she was in his arms. They would get through this together. Of course, what could have been a wonderful reality, was now just a fantasy she fabricated in her mind, to get her through the pain.  
“Alpha,....where are you...?”  
The reality was, he was not here and he was never coming back. After the cramps faded, it hit her hard. She was alone and struggling. She felt cold and lost.   
A tear rolled down her check as she shivered, unable to regulate her own body heat from the mental and physical exhaustion and the booze only made it worse. This became her coping mechanism, time and time again. 

Leigh sat at the bar with her drink. She was tired of the pain, the grief. It had been two months since she had left Eric’s house. She was disgusted with herself, because she should have known better...hell she did know better than to open her heart to an Alpha when she was in heat. How could she have allowed him to bite her? This was the consequence of such an action.   
Stupid, stupid, stupid.....she thought as she threw back another shot of Jack. The sadness washed over her again and the tears threatened to come.   
No, I’m not going to cry here....she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
What was she even doing here?  
No matter what she did, the pain and emptiness wouldn’t allow her any peace. Alcohol and the distraction of others, seemed like her only option.  
“Another,” she waved at the bar tender.   
“I got it.” Said a voice from behind her.   
The stranger sat down next to her. He was tall and dark, his dark eyes the polar opposite of Eric’s.  
“I’m Raphael. Now tell me little Omega, what has you so upset?”  
She jumped as the stranger caught her tear with his thumb.  
“I’m.... uh.... fine ,” she said as she pulled away from his touch and wiped her tears from her face. It seemed wrong.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” he said as he looked her directly in the eye. He had a strong Alpha energy that made her skin break out in gooseflesh.  
“I’m fine really,”she said as she moved further away to put some distance between them.   
“At least finish your drink with me.”  
He closed the distance between them, sensing her discomfort. It was a good sign. Omegas always played hard to get until they went into heat....  
“I’m a good listener. When your done, I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want.”  
“Alright, but just this one drink.”  
“So, sweetheart, what’s your name, I’ve already told you mine.”  
“I’m Leigh.”  
“Tell me Leigh, what has such a pretty little thing as you, crying those pretty little tears?”  
“Oh, it’s ummm..”She wondered if she could even speak of it without breaking out into uncontrollable sobbing. She knew the answer to that.  
“I can’t talk about it.”  
“That’s alright, have another shot.” He handed it to her, making sure to “accidentally” brush her wrist. Her scent intensified at that small contact.   
Perfect.  
She did as she was told. Of course she did, an Alpha is an Alpha and she was Omega.  
A few shots later, he was able to touch her wrists. He rubbed them, knowing full well that it was soothing her and at the same time setting off a chain reaction with her hormones. He could smell that her heat was only maybe a week away, and hoped this might move up the timeline a bit. Of course he would be there to help her through it.  
“ You see Leigh, I just want to be your friend. You’re safe with me.”  
He didn’t look safe. At all... In fact he looked like he was ready to devour her. Best to try and put a stop to this.  
He placed his hand on her thigh, and gave it a little squeeze, rubbing the sensitive spot behind her knee with his middle finger. It was a small gesture of possession. She jumped at the contact. It felt wrong. She moved away, again.   
“Look at my neck Raphael, I’ve been claimed by another.” She moved her hair to show him her claim mark.  
He couldn’t help but notice that her scent glands were already beginning to turn slightly pink. He smiled. This was going to be fun. She could protest now all she wanted, but in a few days time, he would have her.  
“Well I don’t see him around anywhere, do you? Even with your heat so close..”  
“What!?”  
“You’ve only got a few days left before your heat, I can tell that much.”  
She jerked back and pulled her hands away as though she had been burned. This felt wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Drabble based on true events (sort of). 
> 
> Let me know if you would like more..


End file.
